Charmed
by Go Rusty
Summary: Harry Potter and co meets young Charmed Ones! HarryPrue? RonHermione
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and . the Charmed Ones? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any Charmed characters but any character you are unfamiliar with is mine, all mine.  
  
Chapter 1 Letters and Excitement  
Albus Dumbledore was pacing the floor in his office. What was bothering him was that he wasn't sure if he should let all of the Charmed Ones come at one time or not. Finally he decided that they were strong together and vulnerable apart. So he sat down and started writing three separate letters.  
  
Roam here no more  
  
Be banished from here evermore.  
The Demon vanished in a puff of smoke. "Wonderful job Phoebe you have certainly inherited my ability to write spells. You all did well girls." Their beloved Grams smiled at them. " Now go look at the books Leo got you from Diagon Alley and practice, practice, practice."  
They all ran up to Piper's room, which was the biggest of them all. They got the books from Piper's trunk; Phoebe got the very old and sought after since there was only 7 in existence, charms book The Most Ancient and Almost Forgotten Charms Of All Time, Piper got Potions: A Masters Guide, Prue took out Animagus Transformations to Turning A Pin to A Matchbox and everything In Between. Despite that they probably not going to Hogwarts their Grams wanted them to learn wand magic. They all loved magic especially little Phoebe who was only nine. They each had their strengths Phoebe's was spells, Piper's were Potions, and Prue's was taking leadership and making plans.  
"Guys." Said Prue.  
"Yeah Prue?" Piper and Phoebe said in unison. " Maybe we should make some Memory and Healing spells & potions just in case we all go to Hogwarts."  
" Why?" Phoebe asked.  
"Because Pheebs, if have to vanquish a demon in front of anyone we don't want any questions asked."  
" Kay!" said Phoebe and Piper. Piper got to work on some healing potions of her own creation. Pheebs grabbed a pen and some paper. She thought hard then wrote two spells down and thrust them in Prue's lap.  
  
They read Forget what you saw  
  
Tell no one at all  
You will remember no more  
After I knock on the door.  
" Very funny Pheebs," she smiled impishly. "But it will work."  
Let memories of these events  
  
Cease to even be past tense  
  
Wipe the slate as clean as air  
Let no collection haunt them, ne'er.  
"Good Work kid." She turned to Piper " Are you done?"  
"Nearly These two need to simmer for 5 minutes and then this one 13 minutes. Do you want me to brew a truth serum?"  
"Maybe later. "  
" Girls. Come Here." Yelled their Grams.  
" In a minute Grams. We have to put the stuff away!" yelled Phoebe. When they were done Prue teleported them down there.  
" Prudence what did I say about teleporting in the house!"  
"Sorry Grams. What did you want?"  
" Girls Albus has decided that all three of you will start at Hogwarts this year!"  
" But Grams Piper's ten and I'm nine Were too young to start at Hogwarts!" protested Phoebe.  
"You and Piper will be taking tests to see if what year you would best fit in."  
" But what about warlocks and demons we could put students in danger. Plus you need the Book!"  
Dear only the occasional Warlock or Demon will get through and I've practically memorized that book plus I'm going to copy it I will keep the original while you get the copy."  
" Okay then I'm in.," said Prue and Phoebe. They both looked over to Piper.  
"Oh fine. If I want to see Grams I'll just take the Origami Express over here."  
" What's the Origami express dear?" asked Grams.  
" Remember my ability to turn two dimensional and then fold up and appear at the place I want to? We call it the Origami Express." Explained Piper.  
" Creative dear. Now we must be going to Diagon Alley to get your cloaks and things." She was about to call for Leo but Phoebe stopped her when she said.  
" Grams I'll take And Prue can teleport while Piper does the Origami Express."  
" Phoebe you don't have a mode of transportation."  
" Yes I do Grams." She argued and grabbed her arm and blue and pink and yellow and purple sparks and she "sparkled" Piper shrugged and Prue gaped.  
" I didn't know she had that power." Prue looked hurt.  
" She didn't tell me either Oh well shall we?" said Piper.  
Without another word Piper turned into a 2 dimensional object and folded up real small and disappeared then Prue disappeared as well.  
  
Author's Note The next chapter is called Diagon Alley { I bet none of you can guess why it's called that} and they meet the terrible Trio. If your wondering why they have different powers I'll explain since they grew up with those powers they get new ones every so often. When their doing the testing you should know most of their powers.  
They still have the powers like they do on TV I've just added more.  
Ciao,  
Go Rusty 


	2. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Charmed or Harry Potter Characters they go to their brilliant creators.  
  
P.S. due to a review that informed me of the girl's right ages, Prue is 15 Piper 14 and Phoebe is 10. Sorry but thanks for clarifying it for me!  
Chapter Two  
  
The girls and Grams all arrived at Diagon Alley at the same time. Grams was a little nauseous but as soon as her stomach arrived with her she was fine.  
Phoebe, as always when they tried something new, was ecstatic so she was practically jumping up and down. "Let's go to the Owl Shop. Ooh I can get a wand! Hurry up guys!"  
Piper laughed and said, "Pheebs calm down. We're just going shopping!" Prue stopped dead in her tracks. "Prue what's wrong?"  
"Just shopping? Piper you can never go just shopping it's an appalling thought." She shuddered.  
Grams laughed. "Just like your mother. She always told me shopping and buying clothes was a good way of expressing yourself. But girls we're going to London first we'll come back later."  
On the way out Phoebe started pouting and was near tears. "Pheebs quit whining we're going to come right back." Said Prue. After that reprimand she brightened up considerably.  
"Shopping! Shopping! Shopping! We're going shopping! Yay!"  
"Now you've done it Prue, C'mon let's hit the stores!" said Grams.  
  
{I have no idea what kinda stores they have in London. I'm just a simple little country girl so I'm usin' some stores we got round here and some that aren't}  
They headed towards Old Navy and the girls bought all kinds of T- Shirts, tank tops, capris, spaghetti straps, tube tops, Halter tops, shorts, suede sandals, Nike sandals, and bathing suits. All the things you could possibly need for summer.  
  
Then they headed to a number of other stores like Marshals, Eddie Bauyer, Ross, Claire's, Afterthoughts, American Eagle, Bath and Body Works, Bed, Bath, and Beyond, Express, Peebles, JCPenny's, Belk, PacSun, Urban Outfitters, and Maurices.  
"Girls maybe should go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I'm practically dead on my feet and Phoebe is almost asleep. Prue do you mind teleporting us to the Leaky Cauldron?"  
"Kay Grams." They appeared in front of Tom.  
"Hello, do you think we could have two rooms for the night?"  
"Yes ma'am we have room 11 and 12 open for you. It'll be 15 Galleons we have a complimentary breakfast in the morning." Grams handed him the money and in exchange got two keys. "Your things will be transferred up to your rooms."  
Grams smiled gratefully up at him. "Thank you Tom. C'mon girls up to bed."  
She received no protest in reply.  
  
Getting to Diagon Alley was less easy for Harry. He had to beg and plead with his uncle but when the man still said no, he played the Sirius card. He asked if he could be excused so he could write to his godfather, and his Uncle told him he could go to Diagon Alley as long as he didn't tell his godfather he was being mistreated.  
The thought still brought a smile to the boys' face, as he wrote to Ron to see if the Weasley's could take him there. As he sent Hedwig off in to the night he sighed. She had been his only friend throughout the summer he missed talking to Ron and Hermione. He had changed after seeing Cedric die. He came to terms that it wasn't his fault but he still heard and saw the night over and over again. From all the outside work his aunt had given him he'd gotten a nice tan. His hair was still a mess but his face lost his youthfulness and now was almost chiseled.  
  
He saw it was midnight, he smiled. Almost like clockwork the owls arrived. The first one was an important looking owl, Hogwarts, he thought. Then a small owl came in fluttering about the room while Hedwig gave a disapproving hoot. He quickly caught Pig and gave him and the Hogwarts owl food and drink. After the owl from Hogwarts was gone he picked up his letter. Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you of achieving the Captain position for Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Due to You- Know- Who's rebirth we have allowed each house four prefects they are as following  
  
Slytherin:  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Adrian Pucey  
  
Millicent Bulstrode  
  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
Hufflepuff:  
  
Hannah Abbot  
  
Ernie Macmillian  
  
Justin Finch- Fletchey  
  
Susan Bones  
  
Ravenclaw:  
  
Terry Boot  
  
Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Padma Patil  
  
Sally Anne Perks  
  
Gryffindor:  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Ariana Moon  
  
Books  
  
Defensive Magic  
  
Eric Moonshine  
  
An Intermediate's Guide to Transfiguration  
  
Emeric Switch  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Year Five)  
  
Miranda Goshawk  
  
Defensive Theory  
  
Eric Moonshine  
  
The Wonderful World of Charms  
  
Filius Flitwick  
  
This year we will have an optional class about other types of magic if you so choose to take this class owl us no later than August 15th.  
  
Other Types of Magical things and People  
  
Penny Halliwell  
  
Out of Time and Space: A guide to Wiccan Spells  
  
Penny Halliwell  
  
I hope you have a good school year,  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry sent an owl to Hogwarts saying he'd like to take the class. He opened Ron and Hermione's packages. Ron got him a set of Sugar Quills and a subscription to Quidditch Mania and Hermione gave him a big book with Defensive Spells and a potion with it came a note.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope you are having a good summer. I'm going to Diagon Alley on the 1st. This potion is one I made that will fix your eyes so you don't need glasses anymore. Hopefully it'll come in handy. Have fun, Hermione Granger P.S. I'm going home with the Weasley's after the trip are you?  
  
' Typical Hermione but I'll have to thank her for it.' Thought Harry. After that he settled down to sleep in anticipation of 9:30 when the Weasley's would arrive.  
  
The next morning at the Leaky Cauldron was hectic. Grams wasn't used to the cold weather and had gotten a cold. Piper wrung her hands at Prue and Phoebe "I know Grams told us to go shopping in Diagon Alley, but I don't want to leave her behind sick like this."  
  
"Piper, Grams told us to go and we're going to go and get school supplies we have to go!" "Okay Fine but Prue no leaving me to flirt with some guys again, got it?" said piper. "Yes ma'am Sargent Ma'am" Prue replied with a salute to Piper. "All right smart ass let's get out of here. The sooner I get some Tylenol the better."  
  
At the same time the Weasley's came to pick up Harry, {in a car this time} to take him to Diagon Alley. Fred and George both tried to get Harry to eat a butterscotch candy. " C'mon Harry live a little it's not going to hurt you ...much," said both the Twins . "No thanks Gred, Forge. I'll pass"  
  
"Wise choice" said Ginny "they told me it changes you into a bouncing ferret."  
  
Harry laughed. While he laughed Ginny looked him over he'd definitely grown a hell of a lot hotter this year. He had some major muscles and didn't look like a stick. His hair was still a mess but it calmed down a bit, but the beat change had to be his eyes. Sure they had always been emerald green but then they were hidden by glasses. Now they were more striking than ever. The funny thing was Ginny didn't feel infatuated with him anymore. God it was going to be a long ride.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe strolled through Flourish and Blotts when they turned into an aisle they saw a girl with brownish blondish hair glaring at a tall lanky red head.  
  
"Ron you have to get this book!" she yelled.  
  
"No I don't it's not on the list!" he yelled back.  
  
"You told us you were taking the advanced class didn't you?"  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"Then it says to get these two books! Ron gosh you can be so thick sometimes! Argh!!!!"  
  
During their argument Piper began to feel worse. Their yelling was not helping her headache at all. "Prue? Can you tell them to stop? Please my head is pounding."  
  
"All right sweetie hold on." She motioned for Phoebe to stay with Piper while she dealt with the two fighting.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said. But the two took no notice of her. She saw a green eyed guy shaking his head at her. He came over, and said, "They'll never hear you. They fight over the stupidest things!"  
  
"They'll hear me!" she said. "My sister isn't feeling well and they're not helping." She motioned for him to step far away. Then she let them have it. (One thing you know never to do is to piss off Prue)  
  
"WILL YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELVES SHUT THE HELL UP IT IS A STUPID BOOK YOU FIGHTING OVER! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THEY ARE BETTER THINGS IN LIFE WORTH FIGHTING OVER! MY SISTER HAS A HEADACHE AND FRANKLY ITS BEEN A LONG DAY SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OVER IT ALL READY FOR THE LOVE GOD ITS A FREAKING BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Needless to say Hermione and Ron were surprised at the loudness of her outburst while she heard someone laugh behind her. She slowly turned around trying not to send the person flying into the next millennia. When she turned she saw a tall guy with little muscle and slicked back white blond hair. "Is they're something funny?" she asked threateningly.  
  
"Yes" the blonde, said, "The way you just told them off was hilarious."  
  
"So you think I'm funny do you?" She gave him the infamous Halliwell glare. Her eyes hardened and looked like little ice chips. The blonde just kept laughing. He didn't see her come closer. She was 8 inches away from his face when she said "If you ever mock me again I swear to God that I'll be teleporting your testicles to Hell. Then I'll send you after them. I am not a person to mess with. Don't take my threats lightly."  
  
A/N/ I'm sorry I'm sorry! My computer would point blank refuse to let me get on FF.net. Evil computer, bad computer. I want to thank you for you're encouraging reviews to keep writing. Which by the way I've got tons of stuff up just have to add them on! Hopefully Rusty will win the Vegas Race. Hey did anyone see ROTK or POTC or the Passion Of The Christ if you have email me at HokiesForever@hotmail.com They're great movies. Ciao,  
  
Go Rusty ( 


End file.
